<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bubble gum by emerqlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781930">bubble gum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds'>emerqlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feels, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week, Kinda, M/M, Metaphors, hehe, inspired by a song, kags is whipped, oof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m sorry I didn’t kiss you,</p><p>But it’s obvious I wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>or: short kagehina fluff for kagehina week 2020!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bubble gum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by the song “bubble gum” by clairo.  go give it a listen!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama couldn’t help but think he was dreaming.  Pink cherry blossoms floating in the breeze around him.  Sunlight filtering through the trees.  Pink and orange clouds covering the sky.  He sat back on the park bench and popped a bubble with the gum in his mouth.  </p><p>“Kageyama?”</p><p>He looked up, and the world seemed to stop. </p><p>Kageyama soaked in all the details.  Orange hair, bright in the sunlight.  Rich hazelnut eyes.  A small smattering of freckles.  The way he talked, the way he breathed- Kageyama studied it all.  </p><p>Kageyama was an artist.  </p><p>But Hinata, Hinata was the art.  </p><p>Kageyama swallowed the bubblegum.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love kagehina week </p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/emerqlds">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>